The Return of The King
by velveteen rose
Summary: after years of waiting Arthur has finally come back from the dead but he doesn't remember his old life will Merlin be able to bring his memory back or will he lose his prince but why has Arthur come back? Merthur slash in later chapter's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** hi readers so this is the first chapter of my Modern Merlin I thought of this story and just went to town on it. tell me if you readers want more chapters but if I don't get any feed back I will not be posting another chapter so if you like the story tell me thank you all so much for reading. also this story takes more planning so it may take a little longer to get chapter's out. the landscape of camlann probably isn't very accurate to real life and how it is in England just to let everyone know

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

August 15, 2015.

"It still haunts me… you know, being here without you… I have nightmares about it still" Merlin said facing the lake where he sent Arthur off so many years ago. Tears running down his face he looked down at his phone. Merlin saw it was 5:30 am.

"Uh, shit," Merlin said wiping tears from his cheeks. The sun was just starting to rise over the mountains and it shined over the lake. Morning dew covered the grass by the bench Merlin was sitting on. Merlin put his phone in his pocket and picked up his wallet and keys.

"I have to get going or else I will be late for work," Merlin said to himself. He worked at a small coffee shop called Avalon coffee shop. Merlin still rolled his eyes at the name. As he was gathering his stuff his phone started ringing. Merlin dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was Merlin's boss. Merlin rolled his eyes and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Merlin said trying to sound normal.

"I need you in early" Merlin was silent for a moment. "You couldn't have told me this earlier," Merlin said trying to hold back his annoyance.

"Yeah sorry but Emmy can't come in today, she's sick and we have that new guy coming in, so I need you in early"

Merlin sighed "alright be there in a bit"

"ok hurry up" Merlin hung up the phone. He knew Emmy wasn't sick she probably didn't want to deal with Ben. He called Emmy to see if she was ok after what happened the day before. He scrolled through his phone and clicked on Emmy's number. It rang about three times before she picked up.

"Hey Merlin," Emmy said her voice was sweet and comforting to Merlin, after his bosses cold harsh voice. "Hey I just called to check in on you, are you alright? I heard you called in sick today" Merlin asked. "Oh yeah I'm fine... just needed a break from Ben, how did you find out?" Emmy asked. "Ben called and asked me to fill in for you," Merlin said.

He could hear Emmy sigh on the other end. "Sorry, Merlin"

"It's all good, you have filled in for me before," Merlin said. Emmy thanked Merlin and he hung up the phone. Merlin walked over to his car, a black two-door Toyota. He unlocked the door and got in. As he was about to start the car he looked out his window to the lake. All the times he and Arthur shared flash in his mind. He wished he would have told Arthur how he felt about him. How Arthur made his heart race, He could feel tears about to fall from his broken eyes. They used to be so full of life but now they looked dark, cold.

He pushed back his tears and started the car. It was about a 15-minute drive to the coffee shop. He pulled up next to the coffee shop. The small town he lived in was called Camlann, it was surrounded by small mountains and amazing landscapes, rolling hills, flat fields and woods with big pine trees. In the summer it was a beautiful green that spread over the town, butterflies flew all around the open fields of flowers and other animals ran about the fields and forests. a lot of animals and people alike called this place of despair their home. In the winter, white blankets of snow covered the streets and trees making it so bright that it was hard to see.

Merlin got out of his car and looked around. The sky was covered with light gray clouds. "It looks like it's going to rain," Merlin thought to himself. The coffee shop was a dark brown wood with a glass door. on the door, there was an open sign with the hours on it. Next to the coffee shop on the left was a small music store 'tucker's music store' it was a light brown wood with an overhanging roof to match the coffee shop.

On the right of the coffee shop was a building for sale. It is made up of white brick with big windows in the front. There were a couple of other stores across the street. Down the street aways was all farmland and rolling hills with cow fields and houses.

Merlin walked up to the coffee shop and opened the door. It smelled of coffee beans and pumpkin. "Hey, Merlin" a cheery voice called from the cash register.

The cash register was a bit far back from the door. It was made of wood that matched the wood floors. A very pretty reddish wood. Next to the door where two three-seat tables on both sides next to the windows and a row of four benches lined the walls, with black marble tabletops in front of them.

"Hey Ira," Merlin said in a gloomy voice. Missing Arthur was really getting to him today. All he wanted was to see those amazing blue eyes and that prats blonde hair, hear his laugh.

Ira gave him a sympathetic smile. "We miss him too," Ira said. Merlin looked over to her. She wasn't talking about Arthur. Merlin had a coworker named Fred, he and Fred were good friends but 3 months ago he died in a car accident. Fred was good friends with Ira as well.

Fred had red hair with lots of freckles and a slim figure. Merlin would tease him and call him a soulless ginger. Fred would always laugh and say "you know it" he was funny, smart and sweet. Merlin gave a sad smile and walked over to her. He did miss Fred but Arthur was the one he missed the most and it was always Arthur being gone that put him in a real slump.

"So Emmy called in sick, and we have a new guy coming in today," Ira said leaning on the counter.

Ira has pink hair with amazing green eyes, she's very pale and it makes her eyes look even more amazing. She has a few freckles lining her nose. Her face is round and her smile is welcoming. She rather tall and slim.

"Yup… what is this guys name anyway?" Merlin asked putting his arm on the counter. "I don't know… I think it started with a 'A' or something" Ira said. "Wow that helps" Merlin said rolling his eyes and smiling. Ira laughed. "Where's ben?" Merlin asked looking around the coffee shop. "It's almost time to open"

"he's probably trying to hit on some girl... horny bastard" Ira muttered. "Yeah probably" Merlin agreed. After the store opened Merlin went behind the counter and started to fill the coffee machine with coffee beans after a customer ordered a black coffee.

Ira was taking orders and Merlin was making them. As Merlin was putting the coffee beans in he dropped the the beans all over the floor.

"Uh... shit" Merlin muttered.

"Are you ok Merlin?" Ira asked turning back to him. "Yeah I'm fine… I will go get the broom and clean this up" Merlin said walking to the back of the coffee shop.

He opened the cleaning room door and turned the light on. He saw the broom on the far back of the small room, he walked over and grabbed it he looked down and saw the dustpan wasn't on the broom. Merlin sighed and started looking for it. Right as he saw it across the room near the door he heard the door open and close with a ding.

"Ah, Ira" He heard his boss, Ben say "this is the new guy" Merlin rolled his eyes. "Great someone to train" Merlin whispered to himself.

"Hi I'm Ira and you are?" Ira said in bit of a flirty tone.

"Arthur"

wait… Merlin knew that voice no it can't be. Merlin's mouth dropped but it couldn't be you're just imagining things Merlin thought.

"Sorry for the mess my coworker had a fight with the coffee beans," Ira said. Arthur laughed. Merlin knew that laugh Merlin felt joy overwhelming him spilling from his eyes and tears fell down his face has a smile went over his face.

Merlin took a shuttering breath and whipped his tears away he walked out of the closet. When he walked out he met eyes with the blue eyes he so missed. He dropped the broom and dustpan.

"What's wrong with you?" Ben asked giving Merlin a strange look.

"uh-I uh" Merlin said stuttering. Arthur gave Merlin a strange look.

"And... you are?" Arthur asked as Merlin bent down to pick up the broom. Merlin stopped for a moment. Did Arthur not know who he was? everything Merlin felt faded away. Merlin picked up the broom and dustpan.

"I'm Merlin" Arthur nodded and looked Merlin up and down with confusion. "Merlin" Ira whispered and nodded to the floor. Merlin walked over and started sweeping up the coffee beans.

"Follow Me Arthur I will show you the ropes in the back" Ben said. Arthur nodded.

"Are you ok?" Ira asked Merlin. "I… uh… yeah I'm fine" Merlin said bending down to sweep the beans into the dustpan. "Ok" Ira said turning to the cash register.

The place was dead only three people were in the coffee shop. Ben and Arthur came out of the back room.

"Merlin" Ben called. Merlin looked up. He just gave a coffee to Ira. "black coffee for Morgan" Ira called. A girl with black hair walked up and took the coffee.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur. "I need you to train Arthur today show him how to run everything" Ben said. "Of course" Merlin said.

Arthur still made his heart race even after all these years.

* * *

 **A/N** so what did everyone think? want more chapters?


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N** hey you amazing readers thank you so much for the feed back it made me so happy to know people like my work! :D let me know if this chapter is any good I'm not really sure if it is

* * *

Chapter 2

August 16, 2015

Merlin spent the whole day yesterday training Arthur. It ended in a spilled coffee and a very upset customer. Merlin couldn't control himself he was a shaky mess but Arthur wasn't the person that Merlin knew all those years ago. He was just different.

Merlin was at home laying in his bed. Why doesn't Arthur remember me does he remember anything? Merlin thought to himself. Could Merlin bring his memory back? It was 3:00 am and Merlin couldn't sleep all he could think about was Arthur. Then it dawned on him.

why was Arthur back? The dragon said

'when Albion's need is greatest Arthur will rise again'

but why now? What is going to happen? Merlin heard his phone buzz next to his bed. "What in gods name could that be?" Merlin asked himself. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen. It was a text from Ira "Arthur is hot" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"you texted me at 3:00 am to tell me Arthur is hot" Merlin throw his phone on the bed and fell down on his pillows. His phone buzzed again. He sighed and picked it up again.

"I knew you weren't asleep because I saw you were active on facebook and I wanted to tell you Arthur is hot because you clearly think so"

"goodnight Ira" Merlin held his phone for a moment and as tears ran down his face he threw it at the wall. It hit the wall with a loud bang and fell to the floor. He was so angry but that anger soon faded into deep sadness and Merlin sobbed into his hands. Merlin lifted head out of his hands. He sniffled and said pulled himself together. "I guess that prat needs me to save him again" Merlin jumped out of his bed and ran over to his bookshelf.

Merlin looked through all his books until he found the book that Gaius gave him his first day in Camelot. "There must be something in here that I can use to restore Arthur's memory," Merlin said opening the book. Dust filled the air around Merlin making him sneeze. He hadn't touched the book in years. He flipped through every page, reading every spell for hours.

It was about 4:30 am when Merlin found a spell.

"Yes yes, this may work!" Merlin shouted in joy, but there was a problem Merlin had never used this spell. "Hinder... thysne, funda," Merlin said aloud. Merlin repeated the words over and over. Merlin was leaning against his headboard thinking about how he is going to cast this spell on Arthur. How was he going to do it in front of all the people at the coffee shop? It was 5:14 am when Merlin got out of bed and got wanted to get out of the house as soon as he could. He lived in a small apartment,

it had 2 bedrooms and one bathroom. When you walk in the door there is the living room with a small four-seat couch that is a light gray. across the room was a flat screen tv. The living room was an off-white color. The small kitchen was right across from the living room. There is a hallway with two ends, one leads to the bathroom and the other to Merlin's room and the guest room which is empty. The hallway has dark wood floors from end to end. The kitchen has black and white tiles and white marble countertops on the left of the kitchen.

Merlin ran out of his room and was greeted by his cat. A black cat named Clover. "Hey, clover" Merlin said walking past her and into the kitchen. She meowed at him and sat by her food bowl in the kitchen which was by the small table Merlin had, it was on the right side of the kitchen.

Merlin grabbed an apple off the table and shoved it in his mouth. He grabbed the cat food bag and poured it in the bowl spilling cat food on the floor. "Shit!" Merlin shouted. He put the cat food bag on the table grabbed his keys off the table and ran out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran out to his car and rammed the keys in turning them and backing up and out of the small lot that had three other small apartments.

Almost nobody was on the roads it was 5:33 am after all. Merlin drove past the coffee shop and turned down an alley which was next to the white brick building as Merlin called it. Merlin pulled into a parking spot, he turned off the car and sat there for a moment. Merlin took a big breath and opened the car door.

"Uh shit!" Merlin heard as he opened the door. He felt his door hit someone. he quickly jumped out of his car, He looked down and saw Arthur laying on the ground with coffee spilled all over the asphalt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Merlin said helping Arthur up from the ground.

"You need to watch what you're doing… uh" Merlin felt as if someone just ripped his heart in two. Arthur couldn't even remember his name "It's Merlin"

"right… sorry"

"It's fine… here I will make you another coffee on the house" Merlin said half smiling.

"Thanks Merlin" Arthur said. They walked to the back door. It was a dark gray metal door that was kinda heavy. Merlin opened the door and held it for Arthur with his hand and Arthur walked in behind him.

"So, how long have you lived here?" Merlin asked walking behind the counter. "I don't know a month" Merlin was pouring in some coffee beans but stopped for a moment.

"oh, how do you like it?" Merlin said putting the coffee bean bag on the counter. "I love it… it's like I was always meant to come here" Arthur said. Merlin chuckled. "Hey don't make fun of me" Arthur said. "What I'm not"

"yes you are"

"no I'm not"

"Merlin… shut up"

Merlin laughed "clotpoll" Arthur gave him a strange look. "A what?" Merlin laughed again. He thought he would never have anything like this again. Nobody else was in the coffee shop, Ben wasn't coming in today and Ira wasn't working today, the store wasn't open yet… this was it.

Merlin didn't know if his spell would work what if it didn't and Arthur thought he was a monster. Merlin was willing to take the risk. Merlin turned around and locked eyes with Arthur.

"You know I feel like I may have met you somewhere before" Arthur said.

"You have… you just don't remember" Merlin said his heart racing and his palms sweating.

"When?"

"It was a very long time ago" Merlin said getting himself ready to cast this spell on Arthur. Would he be able to bring back so many memories?

"Hm," Arthur said. Merlin was just about to raise his hand to cast the spell when they heard the back door open.

"Hey boys" it was Emmy. Emmy has creamy brown skin with dark red cheeks and deep brown eyes. She's rather short and curvy. "Oh hey Emmy" Merlin said his voice somber. Emmy didn't seem to notice but Arthur did.

Arthur looked at Merlin, frowning his brow. Why did his mood change so fast? Arthur asked himself. He bit his cheek. "so uh you must be Emmy" Arthur said looking over to her.

"Yup that's me" She said smiling. She went over to the door and unlocked it and turned the sign to open. "And you're the new, guy, Arthur right?" Emmy asked walking over to the counter. "Hey" Merlin said holding out a coffee to Arthur. "Thanks, Merlin" Arthur said looking over to him.

Arthur felt as if he was missing something, but how could that be? Arthur brushed off his feelings.

"Yeah" Arthur said giving her a small smile. "Cool" she said walking behind the counter. "Here... Arthur, you can run the cash register" Emmy said, "Merlin can you show him how it works?" Emmy asked.

"Yup," Merlin showed Arthur how to use the cash register and right when Merlin was done the girl from yesterday walked in.

"Hi, a black coffee please," She said. "Alright," Arthur said Emmy started making a black coffee for this girl and Merlin was supervising Arthur.

"One black coffee for Morgan" Merlin called. The girl came up and grabbed the coffee and left. "Has she always been coming here?" Emmy asked looking over to Merlin. "She's been here a few times why?"

"I don't know" Merlin frowned his brow. The day went by very slow for Merlin all he could think about was how he would cast this spell on Arthur, would it work? It was ten minutes from closing time when Merlin felt a very powerful magic flow through him and this small town. His breath caught and he dropped the coffee he was holding. Emmy and Arthur looked back to him. Merlin took an unsteady step back, almost tripping.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Emmy asked going up and grabbing Merlin's upper arm. "I-uh I need some air" Merlin said pulling his arm away and walking for the back door. He pushed open the door and slammed it behind him. He started pacing his chest heaving up and down. He ran his hands through his hair.

"This must be why Arthur is back… there is evil back in this land" Merlin said. He heard the door open and turned around to see Arthur walking out.

"Hey are you ok?" Arthur asked locking eyes with Merlin. There was something about Merlin but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah I'm fine just needed some air, that's all" Merlin said. "Merlin… what's wrong?" Merlin chuckled.

"What?"

"it's you, you still know me so well even after all these years... And you don't even remember" Merlin said turning away from him.

"What? I'm very confused" Arthur said. What's with him? Arthur thought.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. His voice desperate for an answer.

Merlin turned around. "Here goes nothing" Merlin said raising his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"hinder thysne funda!" Merlin said his voice stern commanding this magic to his fingertips. His eyes flashed gold and he could feel the magic coursing through his veins. He knew it was working but

would it bring back all of Arthur's memories?

* * *

 **A\N** cliffhanger! what do you guys think do all you still want more chapters?


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N** Ugh so sorry I didn't post sooner if you follow my other story you will know I just finished it so that's why I haven't been working on this story as much, anyways thank you so much for reading do you readers still want more chapters? **Important** going to wait for more feed back before I post a new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3 August 16-August 17

Arthur felt magic coursing through his body. Memories, memories he didn't even know he had. Memories of him fighting beast with swords on watched as Arthur relived all these memories.

"Merlin w-what did you do to me?" Arthur asked his face puzzled. "Why am I seeing these things?"

"you remember me?"

"what do you mean" Merlin felt his heart rip into seven pieces.

"No god damn it!" Merlin yelled running his hands through his hair.

"Merlin what the hell is happening!?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin like he was crazy. "I will explain everything just not here," Merlin said. The back door opened and Emmy walked out. "Everything ok?" Emmy asked looking back and forth from Merlin and Arthur.

"Yeah, I was just was getting overwhelmed," Merlin said. "Oh... alright" Merlin smiled at her. "Well the place is closed so I'm leaving," Emmy said walking over to her car. Which was right next to Merlin's.

"Ok see you tomorrow," Merlin said.

"bye Emmy," Arthur said still staring at Merlin. Emmy waved goodbye and left.

"Come on we have to leave and I will explain everything," Merlin said walking up to Arthur.

"Where are we going?"

"back to my place it will be safe there"

Arthur frowned his brow. "Safe from who?"

"I-I don't know"

Merlin and Arthur drove back to Merlin's place in Merlin's car, leaving Arthur's behind. "So I was a king?" Arthur asked. "Yeah, you were also a prat," Merlin said looking over at Arthur and smiling. Arthur laughed.

"Was I really that bad?"

"yup" Arthur's smiled faded "I wish I could remember," Arthur said his voice somber. "Me too" Merlin took a deep breath. "Well, get ready for a long night"

"What?" Merlin looked over at Arthur and smiled.

10:02 pm.

They pulled into the small lot of Merlin's apartment. Arthur opened the door and looked around. "Nice" Merlin looked over to Arthur. "You think?"

The apartments were white wood with dark brown shutters. There is a candy shop across the street that is a blue brick with white window sills.

Merlin and Arthur walked into Merlin's apartment and was greeted by clover meowing at them.

"Hi, clover" Merlin said reaching down to pet her. Arthur looked around the small apartment. "Here come with me," Merlin said leading Arthur down the hall. Merlin opened the door to his room. Merlin's room was lined with books. It was white like the rest of his apartment. His bed was in the middle of the room.

Arthur looked around and saw Merlin's cracked phone on the floor.

"Um, Merlin?"

"Yeah?" Arthur picked up the phone and held it up.

"Right I need a new phone"

"you think?" Arthur said. "Come on we have to find a way to fix your brain," Merlin said walking over to his many bookshelves. Arthur chuckled. "What are all these books?"

"they magic books"

Arthur looked over all the books. "I can't believe magic is real," Arthur said. Merlin pulled down some books handing them to Arthur. "Hold these" Merlin said handing Arthur some books. "Sure" Merlin pulled down a few more and put them on his bed.

Merlin sat down on his bed as did Arthur. "Here look through this one," Merlin said handing Arthur a book he pulled from the pile. "Ok… what am I looking for?" Arthur asked opening the book. Dust flew up in his face, he dropped the book and sneezed. Merlin smiled.

"A spell that will bring back all your memory back"

"And how do I find a spell for that I don't know what I'm doing"

"Arthur, read the book," Merlin said looking up to Arthur and smiling. Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's going to be a long night" Merlin looked through his magic book trying to find the spell that he used on Arthur.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Arthur said looking over pages of the book. Merlin laughed. "I never knew the mighty Arthur could ever fear me" Arthur laughed and threw a pillow at Merlin and that's when it started, more memories from his past life.

"Where's the target?" I am looking at a boy with brown wavy hair. I can hear some people laughing behind me.

"There, sire?"

"It's into the sun?"

"but, it's not that bright," The boy said.

"A bit like you then" The visions have a blur around the rim almost like water is covering the corner of my eyes. I hear myself laugh and the people behind me, I throw daggers at the target while the boy runs. The boy finally drops it and it rolls. Someone stops it from rolling anymore.

"Hey, come on, that's enough" Arthur recognizes the voice. He turns and sees Merlin. The vision ends abruptly.

Merlin is just staring at Arthur. "Are you ok? You went out for a minute" Merlin asked.

"I-I had a vision"

"what, what do you mean!?"

"I saw my past" Merlin looked to his books.

"Oh, oh! You are reliving your memories by things that remind you of them, I guess you could say" Merlin said his voice full of hope and joy. "What did you see?"

"It's how we first met" Merlin laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah" Arthur said still trying to process everything. "I'm really confused, why can I only remember some of it" Arthur asked. All he wanted was to remember everything so he could figure out why he had this feeling in his chest when ever he looked at Merlin.

"I don't know… But we will figure it out" Merlin said. Merlin's eyes were filled with life now and his voice was upbeat like it used to be. "But how, what if I can't remember?" Arthur asked. "You will remember soon" Arthur looked down at the book again flipping through the pages. Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment, he looked down to his books.

11:52 pm

Merlin was flipping throw yet another book. Arthur was laying on the floor. "I feel like my brain is going to explode" Arthur said letting the book fall out of his hands and on his face.

"I got something!" Merlin yelled. "What!?" Arthur stood up looking at Merlin. "Oh wait"

"Oh my god Merlin" Arthur said rubbing his face. "Wait!" Arthur looked over to Merlin again. "Ok stand still" Merlin said. "Ok the last time you cast a spell on me I ended up barking like a dog" Arthur said. "Yes, yes I know I said the spell wrong… It was funny though" Arthur gave Merlin a death glare.

"Or maybe not, but this will work I swear" Merlin said his eyes pleading. Why couldn't Arthur resist those amazing blue eyes.

"Fine say it right this time, wait" Merlin looked up from his book.

"What?" Merlin asked looking confused. "If you're the most powerful warlock why couldn't you say it… I hate you" Merlin burst out laughing "I can't believe it took you that long to realize that I did that on purpose" Merlin said fighting back his laughs so he could talk. It felt good to laugh and really be happy, but how long would it last?

"Shut up and just get on with it. Arthur said. Merlin put his hand out and his eyes flashed gold. Arthur gasped as the rest of the memory flash before him.

"What?" I heard myself say.

"You've had your fun my friend"

"Do I know you?"

"er, I'm Merlin" Merlin put his hand out. But I didn't shake it.

"So I don't know you"

"No"

"yet you called me "friend." I said my voice rather cold to Merlin.

Merlin looked on as Arthur lived the memory. would he remember the whole day?

I watch as Merlin is pulled away by my guards.

Merlin was waiting impatiently for Arthur to come by from the vision. It had only been a few seconds since the vision started but it felt like a lifetime. Merlin flopped down on his back.

"I-I remember!" Merlin heard Arthur say. Merlin jumped up.

"How much do you remember!?" Merlin asked his voice almost cracking. "How we first met, the banquet you saved me, why?" Arthur asked. "Because it is my destiny," Merlin said.

They locked eyes. Arthur thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest, why would he feel this way everytime he and Merlin locked eyes if he can't remember anything why would he be getting these feelings.

* * *

 **A\N** is this chapter any good? tell me your opinions


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N** UGH! sorry short chapter and sorry I haven't posted sooner life ya know, anyways if you want more chapters still please review or I won't be posting anymore chapters, why post if nobody likes the story but thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4

August 17, 2015.

Arthur spent the night at Merlin's. Merlin set up a place for him to sleep on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable but Arthur tossed and turned. His mind was racing with everything that has happened in a matter of hours. Arthur rolled over on his back and sighed, he took out his phone and looked at the time. 1:26 AM. "Great" Arthur said.

Merlin was in his room, he also wasn't sleeping, how could he? Arthur is back and he can't fix his memory. I'm such a failure. Merlin thought to himself.

2:04 AM.

Arthur finally fell asleep, but it was not peaceful.

5:05 AM.

Arthur jerked up, memory's flashing across his eyes and mind. Names flashed in his mind but one stood out. Mordred. All of Arthur's memory was back now. The battle, Mordred, Gwen, Merlin. Merlin. "I have to tell him," Arthur said standing up. He ran down the hall.

As he got to Merlin's door he slipped and fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow!" Arthur yelled. Merlin heard the thud and jumped out of bed, running to his door jerking it open. "Arth-" Merlin said looking down.

"What happened?" Merlin asked looking confused. Arthur got up. "I-I Mordred, Morgana, You!" Merlin looked at Arthur wide-eyed. "What are you talking about? slow down, lord"

"I remember everything, it-it all came to me in a dream last night!" Merlin's heart skipped a beat. "Wha- Really!?" Merlin jumped forward wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur was shocked and just stood there for a moment. He then put his arms around Merlin's waist. Merlin was almost crying, he had his king back.

August 16, 2015.

Gold eyes flashed over an old tree where an evil was once buried. The stones that once stood tall now were scattered over the ground. "Will this work?" "quiet!" A hand shot out of the hard dirt.

"Arthur hurry up we are going to be late!" Merlin yelled from the living room. Arthur was in the shower for over 15 minutes. Merlin looked over at his oven to check the time.

1:00 PM

"Shit Arthur come on!"

"I'm working on it!" Arthur yelled as the water turned off. Merlin rolled his eyes and walked into his room to grab his shoes. Arthur walked out of the bathroom and pulled his shirt over his head. "Oh shit we are going to be late," Arthur said looking down at his phone. "Really!? You don't say!" Merlin yelled as he came out of his room.

"Come on let's go," Arthur said rolling his eyes. They ran out to Merlin's car. "Hello, Merlin" A girl called as they walked out of their apartment. "Hi Kate," Merlin said. Kate has had a crush on Merlin since the day he moved in.

She has light brown hair and tan skin with brown eyes. "Who's Your friend?" She asked. "I'm Arthur" Arthur didn't like Kate already, he could tell that she liked Merlin and he hated it. "Hi Arthur, I'm Kate" Arthur smiled and jumped in the passenger seat of the car.

"Uh well we are late for work, see you later Kate"

"Bye Merlin" Merlin opened the door to the car and got in. He looked over to Arthur and he looked off. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked as he put the keys in the ignition. "What, oh nothing," Arthur said looking over to Merlin. Merlin looked Arthur up and down. "Alright…" For most of the drive, they didn't say anything until at a red light Arthur asked.

"Do you think that I will die again?" Merlin looked over to Arthur. "I won't let that happen" Arthur smiled at him. "I trust you" They just stared at one another for a moment. Merlin broke their gaze as the light turned green. Merlin missed their gazes more then he thought. A small smile came across his face for a moment.

They pulled into the back lot of the coffee shop and ran inside. "Well it's about time," Oliver said. Oliver had been one of Merlin's first friends, he has shaggy dark brown hair and green eyes and good muscle. He was standing behind the counter, the place was dead nobody was in the small coffee shop.

"Sorry, Arthur here thought he would take a 20-minute shower," Merlin said looking over to Arthur and smiling. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"So you're the new guy?"

"Yup that's me" Oliver smiled. "And you have become friends with Merlin here"

Friend, Arthur hated that Merlin wasn't more, as did Merlin. Merlin walked behind the counter. He placed his coffee cup down and then remembered he still had some left.

"Oh that idiot, he's more like my servant" Merlin almost spit out his leftover coffee. "You okay back there?" Oliver asked. Arthur smiled at Merlin. Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur walked behind the counter. He was very happy he got to make coffee with Merlin today.

"I hate you" Merlin said to Arthur. Arthur chuckled and glanced over to Merlin. The door opened and the same girl from the day before walked in.

She walked up to the counter. The way she walked, she seemed stressed.

"One black coffee"

"Alright what's your name?"

"Morg-Morgan" She said stopping mid sentence. Merlin looked over to her. She looked at him, her face cold. Those eyes… Merlin knew them all too well. But how, how was she back?

* * *

 **A\N** I really hope you guys like this chapter **want more?** review! thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N** sorry another short chapter the next one should be longer... thank you so much for reading and following my story. 

* * *

Chapter 5

August 17, 2015.

"Merlin, what is it?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin and the girl that was now walking out the door.

"Tha- that's"

"What?"

Merlin's blood was running cold from fear. Could he never get away from the evil of Morgana? Arthur was just looking at Merlin confused and scared. What made Merlin like this.

"Yo, you ok?" Oliver asked looking over to Merlin.

"Uh I, yeah I'm fi-fine"

"Ok… you sure?" Merlin turned to him and pulled himself together.

"Yeah," Merlin said forcing a smile.

"Alright" Oliver turned back to the cash register as a few other customers walked in.

"What did you see?" Arthur asked in a whisper while he waited for an order to be given to them.

"I will tell you everything once the work day is over," Merlin said. Luckily it was Friday so they had the weekend to figure everything out once the work day was over and they only worked from one to five today. "Ok…" Arthur said looking at Merlin with confusion written all over his face.

The day dragged by, Every minute felt like an hour for Merlin, he couldn't think but lucky for him he didn't spill anything today. Merlin looked at the clock on the wall next to the chalkboard that had the menu written on it.

4:37 PM.

Oh, thank god Merlin thought to himself.

"Who's coming in after us?" Arthur asked while making a caramel latte, Arthur picked up his new job very fast to Merlin's surprise.

"Probably Luke and Carly" Merlin said. "Where's Ira?" Arthur asked.

"She's working weekends this week so she didn't have to come in"

"Oh," Merlin thought he heard a little disappointment in Arthur's voice. He felt a stab of jealousy at this. Merlin bit the inside of his lip for a moment. Arthur called out the to the person who ordered the latte and put onto the counter. His mind was racing the whole day. All he could think about was how Merlin acted when they got there. What did he freak out about?

5:00 PM

Merlin and Arthur quickly went out the back door. As they walked out they saw Carly and Luke.

Carly has gray like eyes and blonde hair that is very straight. Her smile and laugh are very cute and enjoyable but she is rather tall and strong. She has worked in the cafe since Merlin started working there 2 years ago.

"Oh hey, you guys," Merlin said walking up to his car.

"Hey, Merlin" Luke and Carly called back.

Luke has brown hair that falls a little before his ears. He has a strong jawline with big light brown eyes. He is quite the party person and loves a good drink which is probably why he and Carly are such good friends. Carly is also quite the party person.

"Oh hey, you're the new guy!" Carly said to Arthur.

"Haha yup that's me," Arthur said. Merlin could tell he wanted to leave.

"Oh yeah… Arthur right?" Luke asked waving his hand up a little.

"Yeah, well I wish I could stay and talk but I have to leave," Arthur said.

"Oh ok, well hopefully we will get to know you more some other time," Luke said. Arthur nodded and smiled. Carly and Luke walked into the cafe.

"Wait Arthur, what about your car?"

"Oh right…" Arthur said looking over at his silver four-door Camry. "I will just take my car back to your place, and then drive back home after we are done," Arthur said. "No!" Merlin quickly said.

"Aw Merlin didn't know you felt that way," Arthur said. Merlin scoffed, but he knew it was true if only Arthur knew that. "Oh shut up Arthur" Arthur laughed and walked over to his car.

They drove out of the parking lot, Merlin would constantly check his rearview mirror to make sure Arthur was still close behind him.

"Oh, what am I going to do kilgarah" Merlin said knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He missed Kilgarah dearly and everyone else.

Merlin sighed and checked his mirror one more time.

As Merlin did he didn't see the car drifting in his lane.


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N** and here we go! Please review I love to see what all you amazing people think thank you so much for reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

August 17, 2015.

As Merlin looked down he saw the car. He froze. His mind was racing everything was happening so fast. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think and he couldn't move. And before he knew it, the car hit his.

Arthur's heart stopped as the car hit Merlin's. His hands were sweating and he felt like he was having a heart attack. The crash of the two cars was so loud it made the air shake. The sound of tires squealing was like a stab to the chest.

Arthur slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car. As he got out he tripped and fell to the ground, hitting his face on the hard asphalt. He pushed himself up, as he did he saw a person get out of the other and run down the street.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled. But they had already run down another street out of view. Arthur couldn't think of that person right now he had to get to Merlin. He ran as fast as he could to the car.

Arthur prayed open the driver's side door. Merlin's head was on the now flat airbag with blood covering it.

"Oh dear god, Merlin!? Someone call for help!" Arthur shrieked. He checked Merlin for a pulse. "Oh thank god you're not dead" A car pulled up behind them. Arthur smiled and looked back at Merlin. "Don't worry Merlin help is on the way"

"Yes ok thank you," The girl said holding her phone up to ear then dropping it to her side. She had almost cherry red hair with pale skin.

"I called for help!" She yelled walking over to them.

"Th-thank you," Arthur said. He carefully pulled Merlin back onto the seat. Blood was covering his forehead and running down his lips and cheek.

Arthur felt tears stinging his eyes. The girl went and stood by her car to stop other cars until the police came. Arthur stayed by Merlin tears falling down his cheeks. He felt hopeless, why did this happen did someone plan this? Arthur asked himself.

Merlin's eyes opened and he looked down at Arthur. "Arthur?" Merlin whispered. Arthur's head snapped around. "Oh god, Merlin! Ar-are you ok!?" Arthur asked. He wasn't really paying attention to his hand that was now cupping Merlin's cheek.

"Wh-what happened?" Merlin asked his vision blurry. "You got in a car accident," Arthur said. Merlin looked at him for a moment. They heard sirens coming down the street.

Arthur sighed in relief, his tense shoulders now relaxed and he felt like he could breath properly again. A few police cars and two ambulances pulled up to the scene. The EMT'S rushed out and ran up to Merlin's car with a stretcher.

A guy with brown hair ran up to Arthur pushing him back from the car.

"Ok we need you to step back, are you family?" The guy asked. "Uh no I'm a friend," Arthur said looking on at the crash.

"Hey, do you remember your name?" A girl asked Merlin. "Merlin"

"Ok good, Merlin we" The girl started saying something but Merlin started passing out before he could hear. "Ok, we need to get him on the stretcher now!" The girl said. Arthur felt his heart drop as they pulled Merlin from the car.

They lifted Merlin out of the car and on the stretcher. They rushed him on the ambulance and took off for the hospital. Arthur ran to his car and got in following close behind the ambulance to the Mercia hospital. Arthur's hands were so tight on the steering wheel that his knuckles were white, but he didn't notice his tight grip.

The only thing on his mind was Merlin and that guy who ran from the car. Arthur could have sworn he had seen him before but he didn't get a good look at this guys face.

Arthur and the ambulance pulled into the hospital. It was a three-story hospital with gray and white brick going all the way up and windows. They pulled Merlin out of the ambulance and started running to the ER doors.

"We have a 27-year-old male, car accident looks like severe head trauma," The same girl from earlier said as they rushed Merlin into the ER. A few other doctors ran up beside Merlin.

Arthur ran up to the main doors of the hospital. He burst through the doors and ran up to the desk.

"I-I" Arthur said tripping over his words.

"Sir, are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?" The lady asked.

"No, no, M-my friend he was brought into the ER a few minutes ago, is he ok?"

"Name?" The girl asked pulling out a folder. "Merlin" Arthur said his voice shaky. She looked over some papers and turned back to Arthur. "You will have to wait for some information sir, we don't have much right now," The girl said looking at Arthur with sympathy.

"O-ok" Arthur said he went and sat down in one of the chairs. Arthur held back his tears, every minute felt like hours to Arthur, he sat there trying to hold himself together.

It was a few hours later when a doctor came out to tell to Arthur what was going on with Merlin. Arthur stood up.

"Well, how is he?"

"He's ok he will pull through, He has some severe head trauma and we had to give him stitches so we will have to keep an eye on him overnight," The doctor said looking at Arthur. Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I see him?" Arthur asked his eyes desperate. "Yeah you can, he should wake up soon, He's in room 204" Arthur smiled and walked briskly past the doctor to Merlin's room. He walked up to the room and opened the door.

Arthur walked in and sat next to Merlin. Merlin had a big cut on his forehead and on his lips and cheeks that were now stitched up and cleaned. "Oh Merlin" Arthur said in a low sad voice.

An hour passed and Merlin's eyes slowly opened. He looked around the he was in. He saw Arthur in the chair next to him asleep.

"Arthur" Merlin said reaching out and touching him on the knee. Arthur shot awake and looked down at Merlin.

"Oh thank god, you're awake"

"No I'm a ghost come back to haunt you" Merlin said smiling at Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You know maybe you should just go back to sleep now"

"Hey!" Arthur laughed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Merlin asked sitting up a bit. "I'm going to tell a nurse you are awake"

"Wait Arthur" Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin.

"Wh-what happened, I know I got in a car wreck but is the other person ok?" Merlin asked.

Arthur just looked at Merlin. He took a deep breath and sat back down.


End file.
